


Let me kiss you until I feel your soul

by girafe13



Series: rule 63 applies [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Genderbending, Kinda, Lace Kink, Lace Panties, Modern AU, Oral Sex, PWP, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: fem!winnix with a lace kink written for a prompt.-She looked at Ruth and sighed. “How do you look so good without any effort?”Ruth could feel her face heat up, and she was glad her girlfriend turned around at the same time to fidget with the zipper of her dress. Ruth swallowed.“Guess I just kept it simple,” she shrugged.Lou huffed a laugh. “Yeah, sure. You just look cute all the goddamn time. Now, zip me up please?”-





	Let me kiss you until I feel your soul

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt on tumblr but I liked writing genderbending so much I'm going to put them on AO3 and do a little follow up :) 
> 
> English is not my first language. Title is from the Detroit Emeralds - Baby let me take you (in my arms)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

“Lou, come on, we’re going to be late!” said Ruth as she put on her earrings in front of the bathroom mirror.

There was a loud crash in Louisa’s room. A beat. Then–

“Fuck me sideways,” shouted Lou from her room.

In front of her, Ruth’s reflexion smiled at the same time she did. Lou’s choice of evening dress was a bit more complex to put on than Ruth’s, but she didn’t expect it to be such an adventure.

Ruth took the time to look at herself in the harsh light of the bathroom. She was wearing a simple, blue dress that made her long, red hair stand out. Her pearls earring, only memory of her mother  that she had left, were shining under the neons. She only had put on a small amount of makeup, only bothering to do her lips and eyelashes. She was ready.

“Fuck me, fuck!” shouted Lou from their room.

Ruth covered her mouth with her hand, trying to muffle her laugh.

“Are you okay in there, Lou?” she asked when she trusted her voice enough not to crack.

There was another silence. Ruth was listening intently, her green eyes looking back at her in the mirror.

“Please help me,” she barely heard the plea.  Ruth promptly walked towards her bedroom, opening the door on a strange spectacle.

Her best friend in the whole world and girlfriend, Louisa Nixon, was struggling, to say the least, with her stockings. She was stuck mid thigh, her dark hair in her eyes, her chest heaving. Ruth tried to tear away her gaze from the sight, and only when Lou asked once more for help was Ruth able to step forward and focus on the task at hand. 

In no time, she had her girlfriend in her stocking, long and soft legs leaving tingles on Ruth’s fingers as she pushed the fabric up, up, up.

“Thank you, Ruth, gosh. I don’t know if I could have done it myself,” Lou breathed as she sat on the bed, looking exhausted.

Ruth sat just beside her, the mattress dipping with her weight. She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “No problem.”

Lou breathed in, her black lace bra leaving nothing to the imagination, and grabbed at her dress on her bed. “Now this is going to be a challenge.”

She looked at Ruth and sighed. “How do you look so good without any effort?”

Ruth could feel her face heat up, and she was glad her girlfriend turned around at the same time to fidget with the zipper of the dress. Ruth swallowed.

“Guess I just kept it simple,” she shrugged.

Lou huffed a laugh. “Yeah, sure. You just look cute all the goddamn time. Now, zip me up please?”

They had moved together four years ago, just before starting college. Best friends since kindergarden, Ruth and Lou were inseparable. Always together at school, recess, extracurriculars… If Ruth took a cooking class, Lou was there to goof around with the spoons. If Lou wanted to try hiking, Ruth was there to remind her that she would have to stop smoking before making it on top of the mountain.  They had been together through bad haircuts and breakups, set backs at school and family emergencies.

Now, college was over, and they had started to live their lives, Lou going back to the family business, Ruth teaching to elementary school kids from the district.

It was three years, eleven months and two weeks ago that Ruth realized that she was madly, desperately in love with Lou. She acted on her feelings right away, feeling like she at least had to be honest with her best friend if they had to live together. Ruth also hated secrets. They weighed heavy on her mind. Lou had just shook her head, laughing.

“I sure hope you’re in love with me, because I'm in love with you. Why’d you think I accepted to move in with you in the first place?”

Ruth was often a step behind Lou for those kind of revelations. The fact that they’ve been kind of dating for the best part of the year never occurred to Ruth until Lou made it obvious with a vigorous kiss that left them both breathless.

Blinking back into reality, all Ruth could see now was Lou’s lace bra and matching panties, visible through the clear stockings. The curve of Lou's breasts hugged tighly by the lacy fabric, delicate yet solid, holding everything in place while showing everything- her creamy skin, her pink, tender nipple - Ruth was trying to look away from her, but it was rather difficult. She cleared her throat as Lou bent over to put on her dress, making her cute butt -the cutest butt in the world, in Ruth’s humble opinion - stick out, also covered in lace. Something hot began to curl in Ruth's stomach, something like _desire_ and _want_. Ruth breathed hard, trying to focus on something else in the room, but soon enough, her gaze fell back on her girlfriend's lace.  

When it was finally time to actually zip her up, Ruth’s cheeks were pink and it seemed to her that the temperature had gone up a few degrees in the room. She zipped her girlfriend up slowly, taking the time to push her dark curls over Lou’s shoulder, and when she arrived at the top, she finally let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Lou's sweet perfume was lingering on her skin, and Ruth couldn't help herself and kissed Lou's neck. 

“Actually…” started Ruth, bringing the zipper down in a slow motion that raised goosebumps on Lou’s naked skin, “We still have a few minutes…”

Lou laughed. “Really? Right now? What made you so- oh.”

Lou stopped mid sentence when she felt Ruth’s mouth on her neck again, this time leaving a trail of kisses down her shoulder. Ruth pushed the dress off Lou’s shoulders so that she had better access to her arms. Ruth slowly caressed her girlfriend’s skin, kissing now just behind her ear, where she knew Lou was ticklish.

Ruth extended her arm and cupped Lou’s breast in her hand, feeling the fabric underneath her palm, around her fingers. “That… That's very sexy,” she whispered, her blush now creeping at her ears.

“Oh really? I just bought them yesterday… I didn’t thought you would like them,” breathed Lou as she turned around, throwing her arms around her girlfriend’s neck.

Ruth kissed her mouth, sliding her tongue on Lou’s lips, tasting her chapstick. “I love it,” she said, caressing Lou's side with her hands, removing Lou’s dress completely.

Lou, in a quick motion, also removed her stockings, forgetting at once all the effort it took her to put them on, and turned around so that Ruth could admire her. “I didn’t know you liked lace,” she said, her warm brown eyes now a shade darker than usual.

Something in Ruth’s stomach tingled, right up her spine. She gently pushed her girlfriend on their unmade bed, spreading her legs to have better access. Ruth kissed her once more, laying on top of Lou, her taller frame covering her girlfriend completely. She sat back up after a while, eager to have a better look.

“Let me see you,” she asked, and Lou arched her back to push her breasts higher, the lace lingerie in full display on her body.

“You are so beautiful,” Ruth whispered, before diving down and kissing every inch of skin she could land her lips on. Her hands were going crazy, caressing Lou’s sides, digging into her skin while Lou moaned under her, shivering as Ruth was coming closer and closer to her folds. Lou’s skin was flushed, her long, dark hair spread on the pillow, making her look like an angel. Ruth wanted to make her _feel_ , wanted to make her breath catch in her throat. She travelled down, Lou’s hands immediately going for her hair, twisting in and holding, while Ruth delicately stroked a few times the small, wet patch on her girlfriend’s underwear, right on her sweet spot. It made Lou whimper, and something in Ruth’s mind wanted to hear more.

Ruth delicately pushed aside the panties, not wanting them gone, and slowly kissed Lou, right in the center of her. Her dark hairs were neatly shaved in a simple rectangle shape, and Ruth made sure to kiss her everywhere, from the inside of her tights, to the side of her soft lips. She then licked up, even slower, tasting her girlfriend on her tongue, as Lou’s head snapped up to look.

“ _Fuck_ , Ruth, you’re killing me,” Lou said, her head dropping back into the pillow as her girlfriend worked her magic.

Ruth knew Lou’s body by heart now, licking and sucking alternatively, sneaking in a finger inside the heat of her, relishing in the wetness she found there. She curled her digit just right, and soon, Lou’s hips were moving on their own accord, fucking back on Ruth’s finger. Soon it was two fingers, pushing just at the right spot. Lou felt the pressure overcome her, pushing and pulling at the same time, a delicious feeling filling her bones as Ruth kept going, eating her as if she was the most exotic meal on the planet, humming in enjoyment and looking up ever so often with reverence to look at her girlfriend’s face.

When Lou came undone, Ruth rode the wave overcoming her body with her, only stopping when Lou’s hips were totally immobile and the hands in her hair let go of her red curls.

Ruth licked her lips and crawled up to kiss Lou on the mouth, falling beside her as Lou caught her breath.

“I guess I’ll have to put lingerie next time too,” laughed Lou as the tingles in her limbs made it hard for her to focus on a full sentence.

Ruth kissed her shoulder, then caressed once more Lou’s body, stopping once again to appreciate the quality of the lace under her fingers.

 

“I think next time you shouldn’t wear anything,” she whispered, surprised by her own boldness, but to see Lou blush instead of her, it was all very worth it.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :) This was my first femslash fic omg
> 
> This is the first of a few genderbending fics that I will write in the future! Stay tuned ;)


End file.
